


The Story is a Lie

by c00kie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c00kie/pseuds/c00kie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, Dean rescued Castiel from hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story is a Lie

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This is the fic I wrote for the 2010 Fic Exchange for the community. Betaed by Kaylbunny.

Hundreds of years from now, long after the Winchester Gospels are half forgotten yet the story is still told, no one will mention that Castiel tried to kill Dean as he was rescued from Hell. They will begin the same way every fairytale begins, with once upon a time. 

Once upon a time, Dean Winchester went to Hell to save the angel Castiel.

They will say Castiel looked upon Dean's face with great reverence and wept tears of gratitude. They will explain that when Dean offered Castiel his hand, the angel fell to his knees and pressed kisses to Dean's swollen knuckles. They will say Dean pulled Castiel to his feet, his face flushed, whispered the angel's name against his lips. 

They will not say that Castiel was found surrounded by ten dead demons with blood splattered across his naked body. They will not mention that Dean was entranced at the sight of Castiel's bloody feet as he walked across the room to retrieve his coat. 

They will say that Lucifer was vanquished that day. They won't say that Castiel was the one who stood over the light bringer with Lucifer's blood dripping from his sword. 

They will not say that one of the corpses belonged to Lucifer, that flames encompassed the entirety of his wings, burning white and frigid in the scorching heat of Hell. They will not explain that Lucifer's grace is absolute and immortal, unable to be obliterated from existence without the will of God. They will not mention that Lucifer's wings will burn for eternity, purifying everything around them-- the ironic consequence of being an archangel. 

They will neglect to mention that Castiel will crouch before Lucifer's fallen form and press a kiss to his brow with a whisper of, "I'm sorry, brother," before walking past the speechless brothers. 

Dean and Sam will not call Castiel's name as they run after him. 

In the story they will say it took them five days to find Castiel and return. This will be true. In Hell's time, that’s one year and five months of walking on narrow bridges across rivers of blood and human excrement, of taking turns sleeping in dark caves, through forests of rotting trees decorated with human heads, their eyes wide open as birds of prey fly in and out of their mouths. They travel through clouds of volcanic ash that cut into their skin like glass. 

Time and time again, Sam and Dean will have to remind themselves of The Rule they must not touch or speak with anyone... except Castiel. It's hard though, especially when they catch a glimpse of their deceased friend, Ash, screaming for help. 

 

Dean will look over at Sam as though he knows exactly what he's is thinking, but he will not say anything. Dean will simply continue trudging onward, deeper and deeper into the Pit until he finally comes across the angel who once raised him out of perdition. 

The story is a lie. The truth goes something like this: 

It all starts with Dean dreaming of lounging in a tropical paradise.

"You're tired," Castiel says, appearing next to Dean, who's lounging in his white lounge chair. 

"Yeah," Dean replies, rolling his eyes. "Hence," he waves his hand at the palm trees and the sandy white beach around them, "the dreaming."

"That's not what I meant," Castiel intones, his eyes fixed on the ocean, without meeting Dean's gaze or even glancing in his direction. 

Dean doesn't want to talk about it though-- not about his feelings (or lack there of) as the world goes to Hell in a shit basket. He just wants to sit on the beach, drink his Pina Colada out of a coconut shell, and stare into the endless blue ocean that's probably a manifestation of his subconscious. 

But Dean's unable to bask in his hard-earned peace because now there's another thought nagging at him. It won't leave him alone. Not here, not when he's awake. "So where are you anyway?" Dean asks. It's been nearly a week since he last heard from Castiel. He's starting to get worried. "Are you okay?" 

Castiel shakes his head, the answer a simple, "No." 

Dean opens his mouth to say something when the dream comes to an abrupt end.

When he wakes, Dean's first instinct is to rouse Sam despite the fact it's three in the morning. "Come on," he says, shoving his Sasquatch of a brother. "Get up."

Sam moans into his pillow as he rolls over. "Come on," Dean tries again. "Get up, it's Cas." 

"Dean, I don't care how you feel about Cas, just let me sleep."

Sam's words strike something deep within Dean. "Stop being an ass," he growls, pushing Sam off the bed. Thankfully, that does help get Sam's attention. 

Sam slowly sits up, wiping the sleep from his eyes. "What?"

"Cas' in trouble. We need to go. Now." 

Something alarming must be showing on Dean's face, because Sam just nods and gets to his feet saying, "Okay, okay." 

"And I do not have feelings for Cas," Dean says belatedly. 

Sam doesn't even dignify Dean with a response. 

It's only when they've driven out onto the highway that Dean realizes he doesn't even know where he's headed. 

"Do you know where we're going?" Sam asks, proving to Dean once and for all that his brother's either a mind-reader or very intuitive. As far as Dean's concerned, he's both.

"No," Dean admits with obvious reluctance. He doesn't stop or turn around. Despite his admission, he keeps on driving. "Call Bobby. Maybe he knows something." 

Sam doesn't call Bobby though. Not until the morning light is shining through the windows of the Impala and the older hunter is more inclined to help instead of simply hanging up on them. 

"It's been seven days and you're only now just beginning to look for the angel?" Bobby asks incredulously, his tinny voice loud. "Goddammit, were both of you born without a lick of sense?"

"I guess we both assumed he was out looking for God," Sam says, shrugging at the unusually silent Dean. 

"The same angel who texts Dean a hundred times a day to ask what his favorite ice cream flavor is? The same angel who follows Dean around like a lost puppy? The angel that's probably our best defense against this goddamn Apocalypse? _That_ angel?"

Sam gives Dean a scowl that says _you're going to pay for this,_ and says into the receiver, "We're sorry?" apologizing for both of them. 

"Idjits," Bobby mutters. "Just keep your phones on. I'll try to find something." 

"Thanks, Bobby," Sam says before he hangs up. 

"What'd he say?" Dean asks, his words so garbled together that he barely understands himself. 

Sam raises an eyebrow at him before saying, "He says he'll look into it. Oh, and that you’re totally gay.”   
They stop at a truck stop diner for breakfast, the kind where the head waitress is named Flo and everyone speaks with a drawl. The food seems to have been cooked on a flat top stove that probably hasn't been cleaned since 1982 and the coffee tastes like brown sludge.

"So where are we going, Dean?"

Dean doesn't know how to answer Sam. All he can think is that it took him seven days. Seven days to realize Castiel was gone, and it wasn't him who did it. It was Castiel who showed up in Dean's stupid dream and said _"Come find me, dumb ass,"_ though not in so many words because he'd probably never call Dean a dumb ass, no matter how much Dean deserved it. 

"Bobby will figure it out," Dean says, because if Bobby doesn't figure it out, then Castiel is screwed. Which means they're all screwed and the chances of things really blowing up in their face is just that much worse. It's not just that though, but he's not ready to admit it. 

"What did he look like? Did he say anything?" Sam presses.

"He looked like Cas and he just said he wasn't okay," Dean retorts, on edge despite the food in his stomach. 

Sam tells Dean he's going to call Bobby back and walks out the door. Dean watches his brother through the window before calling the waitress over for his tenth cup of coffee. When he glances back, Sam's still outside, but he's not alone. Talking to him is a shorter man with a permanent grin on his face. Despite his need for caffeine, Dean throws some money on the table as he walks out to confront the Trickster. 

_Archangel_ , he corrects in his head. _Gabriel._

"What are you doing here?" 

"I was just asking the same question," Sam tells Dean. Together, they stare at the archangel and wait or his answer. 

"Okay, I got one for you," Gabriel says, ignoring their question. “An angel walks into a bar-”

"We don't have time for this," Dean decides. "We have an angel to find.”   
As they start to walk away, Gabriel yells after them, "It's about Castiel, you morons!" 

It's enough to make Dean stop. Slowly, he turns back to Gabriel. 

"As I was saying," Gabriel glares. "Castiel's been captured by demons and taken." 

"Taken where?" Dean growls, but he knows, deep down in the pit of his stomach, he knows. 

Gabriel smirks back at Dean. "Hell, of course!" 

Dean gags as epiphany beats him like a hammer. Castiel hasn’t been gone for seven days, he’s been gone for over two years. 

"So what's keeping you from going in after him?" Sam asks.

"You do realize Castiel isn't number one on Heaven's most liked list right? As far as the host is concerned, now that he's out of the way, you two will be less likely to keep on your anti-vessel parade. And…I can’t, not without a garrison." 

"Why are you here then?" Dean asks. "You want the same thing right? For us to just say yes?" 

"I do," Gabriel concedes with a shrug, "but let's be honest, you're not going to do anything so long as Castiel's in the Pit and you know you can save him."

"Let me guess, this is the part where you say you'll help us if we agree to say yes," Dean quips. 

"Actually," Gabriel smiles, "this isn't so much about you saying yes as it is that I'm a sucker for a good love story. I want to see how far you're willing to go to for him. Are you able to face the crowd of Hell for him? To walk past all those people as they beg for mercy as they live out their worst fears? Are you ready to do what Castiel did for you?"

"Take us to the gate," is all Dean says, because it's all he needs to say. He throws Sam the keys to his car. "Sam, take her back to Bobby." 

"I'm coming with you," Sam says, giving Dean a look that states _try to stop me_ Dean considers arguing with him, but he knows it will be pointless to even try. 

Gabriel rolls his eyes and before Dean can stop it, presses two fingers to their foreheads and takes them to Wyoming. Before Dean can open his mouth to complain, he sees his beloved Impala a few feet behind Sam. He breathes a sigh of relief that's quickly dampened by the thought of where it is they're going.

"Never thought we'd be here again," Sam says to Dean softly, but Dean doesn't reply. He's too busy thinking about where they're going to reflect about the past. Determination keeps pushing Dean on, as he tries to quell the fear in his chest. 

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Gabriel mutters to himself as they walk through the cemetery to the devil's gate. "I'm getting soft."

"You better not lock us in there," Dean threatens. "Or I will personally make it my mission to kill you."

Gabriel rolls his eyes. "Like I've never heard that one before." He looks at the two Winchesters and shakes his head. "You know if it was anyone else rescuing my little brother, I'd be worried. But since it's you two, I'm downright panicked. This is never going to work."

"Where's your faith?" Sam asks Gabriel who just looks at him. 

"Faith?" he repeats. "You really want to talk about faith? That's hilarious coming from you, Sam." 

Impatient, Dean rolls his eyes. “Why don’t you do it then?”

“Can’t,” Gabriel reminds them. “Besides, this is your show, not mine!” 

“Then shut your pie hole!” Dean yelled. "Are we doing this or not?"

"You have a year and give or take a few months to find him and bring him home, I’m guessing about five.” Gabriel tells them as he takes the knife out of Dean's hand and slices through his own palm “before the protection I’m giving you runs out,” squeezing his hand once to make the blood flow, "Do not talk or look at anyone except Castiel," he looks at the brothers to make sure they understand, and once they say yes, he places his hand on the gate. As he recites the Enochian command to open it, they can only watch as the door starts to open. 

"You're not about to ask me if I'm sure about this, are you?" Dean asks, thinking about Alastair's blade, of the way the demon wrote poetry into his skin with it. 

"No," Sam answers. "I get it. I want Cas back too." 

"Alright boys," Gabriel says tightly once the door opens. He put the heels of his hands on their sternums and bright light begins to illuminate from their chests, it's both warm and cold all at once. Black smoke is beginning to steam out, but Gabriel's decidedly unimpressed. "Hurry," he tells Dean as the brothers go in. 

The door closes behind them and already Dean feels sick from the smell of death. He vomits on the ground and when he looks up, he sees Sam doing the same. They wipe off their mouths and together, they walk.  
In the stories, no one will mention that the sight of Dean makes some of the demons and souls cry out and run away in fear. In the stories, no one will mention how a hillbilly demon named Hank tries to shake their hands, telling them both what an honor it is to meet them in a strong, southern accent. 

An hour passes by every minute. The Colt runs out of ammunition within a month. 

When they find Cas, Dean expects him to be on the rack, screaming as the demons show him his worst nightmares. 

Instead, Castiel is standing in the center of a large room, surrounded by dead demons. Lucifer's corpse lies next to Castiel, his wings burning bright to the ceiling, incinerating anyone who comes close. 

When Castiel looks at Dean, it is not with reverence or love, but fury and resentment. "Do you honestly think I won't kill you, despite the form you take?" he asks, his blade at the ready. 

Because none of this is mentioned, no one will think to ask how Castiel survived in Hell, let alone killed several of his tormentors and Lucifer, despite the fact he was so weak.

The truth of it is, Castiel's strength comes from Dean and Sam, or rather, Gabriel's grace. For two years the demons have been doing experiments, as they call it, on Castiel, trying to learn about angels. For over two years, Castiel has been burned, electrocuted, bled dry, all in the name of science. It is the closeness of his brother's grace that fuels Castiel with renewed strength that helps him find his own. 

They will not say that they've torn off Castiel's wings, permanently tethering him to the ground. 

Although, in some of the future versions, it is Dean's love that keeps Castiel alive.

All of this is true. 

The fact Lucifer is there is just an odd coincidence, the fact Castiel is the one who kills him, a twist ending that no one expects. The reason it goes untold is not because it wasn't supposed to happen, nor is it because it does not fit with Heaven's plans. It is untold because no one thinks to tell it.   
They will make Dean the hero, the prince who has just rescued his princess from the evil dragon. 

Reality is, Dean is not a hero, or at least he doesn't feel like one. What he feels is fear racing through his veins as he tries desperately to convince Castiel that he's who he says he is. 

"Come on, Cas!" he yells. "Look at me! I know you can see my soul, come on! I'm me!"

Castiel ignores him though, because, as he will say later, he cannot bring himself to kill Dean. It is what the demons want and Castiel refuses to give the demons the satisfaction. 

More than that, it's Dean. 

Dean will of course, remind Castiel that he did, in fact, try to stab him in the chest. Not once, not twice, but more times than Dean could even count as they made their way out of Hell. 

On the journey, Castiel kills more demons than any hunter in the history of man. It is something that haunts Dean's dreams for years to come.  
When they reach the river, the bridge is missing. Standing on the shore is Special Agent Victor Henrickson. Now if Dean had been able to talk to the dead FBI agent, this is how Dean imagines the conversation would have gone:

Henrickson: "Hey Dean, Sam."

Dean: "Agent."

Henrickson: "Sorry about trying to rip your heart out of your chest."

Dean: "No problem, happens all the time."

Except of course, he cannot talk to him, and besides, he doesn't want to talk to him because the fact of it is, he hasn't quite forgotten about that little heart incident. What really happens is Victor ignores the brothers as Castiel walks up to him. 

"I wish to cross," Castiel tells Henrickson, because the rules do not apply to him. 

"I?" Dean shouts, indignant. "What are we, chopped liver?"

Castiel starts to unsheathe his sword and Dean backs away, holding his hands up. It's okay, it's not like Castiel really means it. He suffered two years of torment. He's not in his right mind. 

"You may cross," Henrickson says to Castiel, "So long as you never look back."

"I do not believe that will be a problem," he replies and just like that, the bridge is back. 

They run after Castiel. For awhile, everything will be fine, no demons, no one begging for their help, no feelings of guilt and self loathing. It's just them, walking in companionable silence through the black abyss that is Hell.

The truth is every one of those things happen. By the end of the third month, Sam begins to go crazy and Dean’s forced to choose between helping Sam keep his sanity and trying to remove the doubt in Castiel’s mind. 

He chooses Sam. Distracted, he looses Castiel as the angel continues on without them.   
Somehow though, after days of lost time, Sam manages to fight off the mental anguish. They catch up to Castiel at the wall. It is as tall as a ten story building, as long as the horizon. Made completely out of human arms and legs, Dean will wonder if they belong to the bird nest heads. Sam says something about the Berlin Wall. 

Dean and Sam try to break through it for hours to no avail. Unsure if touching the limbs breaks the no touching rule, they decide not to risk it. However, Castiel shrugs and begins to walk east along side the wall. Knowing that there is not enough time to simply look for a gap that might not even be there, they are forced to try to stop Castiel. They have to find away to get through the wall, or else they will be stuck there, forever. 

It's then that Dean's had enough with Castiel trying to kill him. He grips Castiel's shoulders, presses his fingers into his bruised skin even though he knows it hurts and forces him to sit. 

"Cas. Cas, you gotta look at me," he says in a choked voice. "Look, I'm really me."  
"The real Dean," Castiel says, every word vibrating as he speaks in a low growl, "would never come back Hell." The words _for me_ go unspoken, but not unheard.  
"Yeah, well, I did," Dean says, dropping to his knees. "Did you really think I wouldn't come for you? Look, I’m sorry I was late and you’ve been here all this time, but I need you to at least try to believe me.” 

Castiel looks at Dean like he wants to believe, but just can't. It's a start, but still not enough. Knowing that he cannot force it, he says, "Look, I'll make you a deal. We'll stay out of your way for the rest of the trip and, in return, you stop trying to kill us." 

"Fine," Castiel agrees and he lets Dean help him stand. It is another step in the right direction. "Stand back," Castiel commands. 

Dean grabs Sam just as Castiel puts his hand on the wall. The brothers cover their eyes from the bright light and when it finally fades, they peak out from their arms to see the wall has collapsed and the limbs have been blown away. 

As it turns out, not looking back is far harder for Dean than he originally thought. It's on his way back that he starts to hear the memory of Alastair's voice in his head, telling him what a good boy he is, how proud he is of his star student. 

"You miss it," Alastair coos. "You miss the way their eyes light up with unshed tears, how the blood flowed down their breasts and legs." 

"Dean?" Sam asks, worriedly. 

"I'm fine," Dean lies. He thinks he sees Castiel glance at him worriedly, but it happens so quick he can't be sure. 

He wants to know what Castiel is thinking, but the angel does not speak. He merely walks forward, killing anything in his path. Sam though, Sam wants to talk constantly. 

"I am so sorry, Dean," he says again and again until Dean can barely take it anymore. "I never understood, but I do now and if you ever need to talk, I'm here for you and _blah blah blah."_

In front of them, Castiel laughs to himself. In the future, he will explain to Dean that it was because he was impressed at their accuracy. Dean will shut him up with a kiss. 

On a Friday, at least it feels like a Friday, Dean doesn’t know, three Hellhounds trap them. Dean expects Castiel to just kill them, like has everything else, but instead he begins to sing in a throaty voice. 

If Dean had known Ave Maria would put Hellhounds to sleep, he would have played them some Zeppelin a long time ago.

They're closing in on the gate when Castiel collapses on the ground. It takes Sam feeling his pulse and promising Dean that he's still alive for Dean to stop the internal panic. 

In the stories, Dean and Castiel grab hands and run towards the gate as fast as they can. 

In reality, Dean and Sam take turns carrying him up the rocky hill. 

The demons, having heard the rumors of the angel with a mighty sword, avoid them. 

Every night, he dreams of kissing Castiel and he finally admits, to himself at least, that he loves him. 

Dean's tired and broken. He's already calling their travel agent to book them a vacation in Hawaii, in his mind, because when did Hell become Mordor? The only thing missing, he thinks through his delirium, are the Orcs. 

He hopes to God there are no Orcs. 

People will end the story with Dean, Sam, and Castiel leaving Hell. In one version, Sam looks back and is forced to stay, in another it's Castiel, and in yet another, it's Dean. In one obscure version, they all look back and become the new rulers of Hell. 

No one looks back. Somehow, they manage to reach the gate. Sam cuts Castiel's hand and places it on the gate, whispering apologies to the comatose angel. Demons who are too stupid, too brave, or know that Castiel is down, start to come towards them. All Dean can do is tell Sam to hurry with the incantation and hope that Gabriel is ready on the other side to shut the gate once they're out. 

They dive out and Gabriel nearly closes the gate on Dean's foot. 

"Welcome to paradise, boys!" Gabriel says, his arms outstretched. Everything looks the same to Dean. It takes him a minute to remember it's only really been five days. They're not alone. The cemetery is full of angels, all staring at the gate. Some are silently crying, others just have blank expressions. It's rather creepy. 

"Is it true?" One of the angels, her vessel a girl of sixteen with pink hair asks. "Is Lucifer dead?" 

"You heard," Dean says blankly as he leans Castiel against the wall. "Yep." he expects a jibe from Zachariah, but the smarmy angel isn’t there.

Gabriel kneels next to Castiel, lifts his chin and sighs. He's different, nothing like the Trickster they have come to know and... know. "Castiel," he says and Castiel's eyes flicker open. "I cannot heal him," Gabriel apologizes. It does nothing to make Dean feel better. 

Gabriel kisses his forehead and walks over to Raphael, who has finally arrived. Tears roll down his face as Gabriel tells him of Lucifer's death. 

None of them look at Castiel, not even once. Slowly, Dean realizes who it is they're crying for. "No!" He shouts.

"Dean," Sam warns, but it sounds half-hearted and tired. 

"I can't believe you dicks," Dean goes on. "Cas just won your stupid war for you and all you bastards can do is cry over Lucifer? The bad guy?" 

"Lucifer was our brother," one of the angels says, not contemptuously, but a plain statement of fact. "We will mourn him." 

"So is Castiel," Sam replies and Dean almost smiles, proud of his little brother. 

"You do not understand," another angel, a woman with white hair, says, her voice quivering. "You cannot see." 

"What's there to see?" Dean asks, and the only thing holding him back from kicking some angel ass is Sam's hand on his shoulder. "Lucifer's bad, Cas' good. You should all be thanking him!" 

"Stop," Zachariah says, finally there. For the first time, only he doesn't sound like the contemptuous prick they're used to. He's sad, broken, and most of all, confused.   
"Castiel did this?"

"You know he did," Dean answers. Zachariah nods and looks towards the sky as though seeking revelation from a god he no longer believes in. 

When Raphael refuses again, Dean takes matters into his own hands and lifts Castiel up into his arms. His body is heavy and Dean's arms are still tired from carrying him in Hell, but he doesn't care. 

"Stop," Raphael's voice booms across the distance directed towards the Winchester brothers. He appears in front of them, "You will not take him."

Dean cannot help the smile that spreads over his face. "I already have. Now get out of my way." 

"Let us see our brother," Raphael commands.

“Oh this is rich,” Dean laughs, bitterly. “Now you want to help Cas?”

“Do not,” Raphael glares, “think you understand my feelings for our brother.”

“What’s there to understand?” Gabriel asks. “You killed him, remember? Blew him into tiny little bits all over Chuck’s house.” 

Raphael looks down, ashamed. “I know.” 

"Well?" Gabriel says a moment later, looking at Raphael expectantly. "What are you waiting for? Heal him already. I’m sure it’ll get you in good with Daddy, wherever he is."

"This is not what I expected," Raphael confesses. "Lucifer is dead now, and yet nothing has changed." The other angels nod in agreement and Dean meets eyes with Sam and can tell he's thinking the same thing. Where is this paradise that was 'promised' to them once Lucifer bit the dust? 

Dean doesn't really think about it, though, because his mind is still focused on Castiel. A thought occurs to him, at any time, any of the angels could have just plucked them out of Hell, including Gabriel. None of them bothered.

"Heal him," is all he says because he did not just spend a year and five months in Hell for Castiel to die. 

When Raphael refuses again, Dean carries Castiel to the Impala, Sam walking next to him in perfect unison. 

Those who tell the story of Castiel's rescue will not say how the world actually did seem a little brighter, nor will it say how whenever Castiel woke up in the backseat, he screamed until his throat was hoarse, that the screams eventually turned into tears. They will not say that he tries to fly away, unable and completely broken.

They will not say that when they finally manage to get to Bobby's, the man slaps   
them on the back of the head and calls them idjits for making him worry.

They will not say how Dean watches over Castiel, day after day, as he does his best to mend Castiel's wounds or even that he sits next to the bed and talks quietly to Castiel. They will not say he tells Castiel the story of their relationship as though it’s a fairy tale or that Sam eavesdrops but knows better than to say anything. 

They will not say that Dean, Sam, and Bobby do an angel summoning, because Castiel's wounds refuse to heal and there is nothing they can do. 

They will not speak of how upset Dean is when Raphael tells them that Lucifer must have poisoned him, that the only way to heal Castiel is to rip out his grace. 

They will not say that Dean keeps Castiel’s grace in a small vile around his neck, close to his heart. 

They will not say that Dean sleeps next to Castiel so that he can soothe the fallen angel's nightmares and how inadequate he feels while doing it.

They will not mention that when Castiel finally looks at Dean with recognition, it is one of the best three days of his life. 

There is much of their life that will go untold but none of this matters. It's the meaning behind the story that always remains true, despite time slowly stripping the details away.   
In the end, it was love that made Dean willing face perdition again in order to save Castiel. It was love that gave Castiel the strength to survive and kill Lucifer. And even though they never tell it, it was love that eventually made healed both of them. 

 

For this, the story is true.   
Finis


End file.
